1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hand tools for removing shingles in single or multiple layers, from existing roofs, laid over skip sheeting boards.
2. Description of Prior Art
Shingle removing tools of various configurations have been suggested by the prior art, such as Mills U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,827, Whitesell U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,859, Wirth U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,781, Harpell U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,222 and Carroll U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,304. However, none of these prior art devices have a structure above and parallel to a lower insertion prong that inserts in the gap between sheeting boards, so that shingles are more effectively removed from the skip sheeting boards. Wirth discloses a prying tool with a prong or tongue that may be inserted in the gap and with arms extending laterally out on each side of the rear end of the tongue, but the arms are in the same horizontal plane as the tongue; they are not spaced above and parallel to the tongue; and they are positioned only at the rear of the tongue, they do not extend the entire length of the tongue. Wirth's arms act as a fulcrum to provide lifting movement to the tongue as the tool handle shank is moved down, forcing the tongue up to lift off the roofing material; they cannot act as a fulcrum to provide pry-lifting movement to the tongue as the tool handle is moved up.